


College Cuddles

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Writer Chuck Shurley, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	College Cuddles

This would always be his favourite sight. You're supposed to be getting dressed, to go off to class, but instead you're laid in your bed, fresh out of the shower with a towel on the bed. Your mom is downstairs, you can hear the faint voices of the TV, she doesn't know that in front of you, you have God, though you too are unaware. He's leaning against the door frame, watching your every move through lidded eyes. He watches as you pull on a bra, and begin searching for a t-shirt, though a pair of hands settling on your waist is enough for you lean into the hands, a sigh leaving your mouth.  
"Morning Princess" Chuck whispered. You briefly made eye contact in the mirror, but you dragged your eyes away, not wanting to look at yourself.   
“Morning” You said softly. He smiled and kissed your neck, rubbing his thumbs over your waist.  
“What are you doing today?” You asked him.  
“Uh, angel duties? Nothing particularly, author duties I have been asked to go to a college to do a talk” He shrugged. You nodded and smiled, curling in his arms.   
“Wish I could cuddle with you all day” You admitted. He smiled sadly and kissed your cheek.  
“I can get rid of your depression if you want me to?” He offered. He’d offered this many times, but you always said no.   
“It’s too often affecting me…there’s going to be a day when I won’t have you here to do that” You said softly. Chuck turned you in his arm and hugged you tightly. You sighed and curled closer. Chuck eventually pulled away and removed his jacket, wrapping it around you. You had several of his jackets, but this was the one he wore most of the time.   
“Here” He smiled, wrapping it around you, kissing you gently as he did. You smiled and cherished the feel of it around you.   
“Are you sure?” You asked, pointing to the hoodies that were hung on your door, the back of your chair, and the one that you occasionally slept in. Chuck nodded and smiled, kissing the top of your head.   
“What time do you need to be at class?” He asked.   
“Uh, 9 I think” You said, looking to the clock.  
“Wanna go get a breakfast from McDonald’s?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, quickly dressing the rest of the way.   
“I’ll pop outside and wait for you out there” He smiled. You nodded and kissed him gently.  
“I wish I could tell my mom that you occasionally stayed here on a night” You said softly. He smiled sadly and nodded, kissing your cheek.  
“I do too, it’s the age gap that they don’t like, nothing to do with me being a writer, despite what they said” He chuckled. You nodded.   
“It’s only 13 years” You shrugged. He kissed your head gently.  
“Yeah, you’re 20 in a few months...it won’t be a problem soon, I promise” Chuck smiled. You nodded and hugged him tightly.  
“Go on, I’ll be out in like 10 minutes” You said. He nodded and kissed your head before snapping his fingers, and disappearing with a flap.

Walking downstairs, you walked into the kitchen and found your mom watching the TV with a coffee in her hands.  
“Hey, you’re ready early” She smiled. You shrugged and nodded, picking a banana.   
“I’m gonna go get an egg muffin from McDonalds with Chuck” You said. You saw your mom resist the urge to roll her eyes.  
“I don’t understand what you see in him, he’s like 5 years younger than me” She said. You rolled your eyes, grabbing a bottle of water.  
“Age isn’t the issue mom. He’s an amazing guy. I wish you’d sit down and meet him just once, just to get to know him how I know him” You sighed.   
“I’ll see you later” Your mom said, quickly ending the discussion. You walked out, knowing your mom would know you weren’t happy. Sure enough, Chuck quickly stood beside you. He took your hand, kissing your cheek.   
“What are you doing at college today?” You asked.   
“Ask an author” He chuckled.   
“An English class at your place. Not sure who yet” He said softly. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“Awesome, get to spend more time with you” You smiled. Chuck smiled and nodded, kissing your neck.

  


Chuck watched as you ate your breakfast, and you briefly became self-conscious, but he quickly blew the thoughts from your mind. You blushed and smiled at the thoughts he placed in your mind, in place of the previous thoughts.  
“Chuck” You said warningly, almost silently. You knew he heard it, and you knew that he knew what you meant.   
“We do have time” He winked.   
“Do we?” You asked.   
“Yeah, it’s 8.15” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes but quickly finished your breakfast.  
“My place or yours?” He asked.  
“Yours” You said. He smiled and walked you both outside, to somewhere that no one would find you, before snapping his fingers. You appeared in Chuck’s house, and he quickly had you pushed against the wall. His hands were gripping your hips, holding them against his own. Your hands slid to his hips, gasping into his mouth slightly. Chuck’s hands slid beneath your t-shirt, while attempting to push the clothes from your body. He growled and you quickly helped him strip you, before he tore your clothes apart. You stood before him, shifting slightly. His eyes were dragging over your almost – bare chest. You could feel yourself becoming more self conscious.   
“You’re my best damn creation” He muttered, kissing you gently. He lifted you up, wrapping your legs around him as he carried you up the stairs. You nipped at his neck, shifting to unbutton his shirt, scraping your nails down his chest. Chuck grunted and you felt his bulge press against your leg.   
“Shit” You whimpered, rolling your hips.   
“I wish you saw yourself how I see you” Chuck muttered, walking into the bedroom. You looked down, avoiding his eyes slightly. Chuck laid you on the bed and kissed you gently, kneeling over you slightly. His hands slid up your arms and cupped your head, holding your head up slightly, while your arms slid to tug his hair slightly.   
“Fuck” He whispered, pulling back and kneeling above you. You shifted and looked up to him, biting your lip.   
“You’re fucking gorgeous” He grunted, stripping himself. You looked over his chest, the firm, yet undefined abs. You loved the slight belly Chuck had, he was so comfortable to cuddle with. This thought quickly left your brain when Chuck leant down and mouthed along your neck and chest.  
“We don’t have that much time” You grunted. He shifted and unbuttoned your jeans, slipping his hand inside. You moaned and writhed, rolling against his roughened fingers. Chuck nipped at your chest, leaving an array of bruises. You moaned and shifted, attempting to push your jeans away.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Chuck chuckled to you and sat back, reaching over to grab a condom.   
“You ready?” He asked. You nodded, while throwing your jeans aside. Chuck smiled and kissed you softly, pushing your underwear away. You shifted and wrapped one leg around his waist, shifting when you felt the hot, hard flesh pressing against you. You moaned, shifting as he pushed into you, kissing you as he did. You moaned loudly once his hips were flush against you.   
“Fuck me” You begged, scraping your nails down his back. He pulled out, agonisingly slowly. The emptiness made you almost sob, until he thrust back in, hitting a hard, deep spot that made you see stars. He repeated this, though you didn’t know how long for. All you could focus on was the amazing feeling of _deep_.   
  
Your orgasm hit you like a freight train, that you didn’t feel coming. Your nails dug into Chuck’s shoulder blades, a shout left your throat and you tightened around Chuck, milking his orgasm out of him. He grunted as his hips stilled, pumping come into you. You panted and moaned slightly, chest heaving with a thin layer of sweat covering your chest.   
“You’re fucking gorgeous” Chuck said, brushing his fingers through your hair, that had become stuck to your head. You shrugged, biting your lip when he pulled out, before kneeling over you and kissing you gently.   
“Lay here, I’ll grab a cloth” He said.

A while later, you were laid in Chuck’s arms when a question popped into your brain.  
“You know earlier…” You started. Chuck looked down to you.   
“Yeah...” He said.  
“You said that I was your best creation...what did you mean?” You asked softly, resting your head on his chest.   
“Uh...I’m God….” He trailed off. You bit your lip.  
“Are you?” You asked. He nodded.  
“Yeah, everything I write is true” He said.   
“Did you write me with depression?” You asked, moving to sit up.   
“Nope. I can’t control mental illnesses or anything like that” He said. You reluctantly nodded and climbed off of the bed, beginning to redress.

When you walked into your college classroom, you sat on the table of four with your two friends, with an empty seat beside you.   
“Hey, looks like someone had a good night” Your friend winked.  
“Morning” You smirked, pulling your phone out to see if Chuck had messaged you, though he hadn’t. Even if he had, your college had rubbish signal, and often you didn’t get messages until hours later. You relaxed in your seat, pulling your bottle of water.   
“Can I just sleep all day?” You sighed, laying your head on the desk.

A while later, you were bored. It was an ‘inspiration day’ and each hour consisted of a new person coming to talk about stuff that you didn’t care about. Your head was on your desk, you were barely awake. The door swung open, a few people walked in, but the person who walked in after the rest quickly caught your attention, and you caught his. He was expected to go sit at the front, but Chuck came and sat beside you, shifting to rest your head on his chest. The rest of the morning was the class asking him questions about his career, but none knew that it was only a side job. All the while he was talking, he was cuddling you close.


End file.
